Reborn In to Me
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: To day is the last day isn't it? I'm not going to be able to go on living. The doctor can say i will live, but i know inside i am already half dead.'----Death is a scary thing, but what happens after death? where do you go. KIOMIxLIGHT OCxLIGHT
1. The Day I Died

Sum. (_summery told from main characters point of view_) Death can be a scary thing if you don't know the truth about it. We all die someday, we all are born and die its human nature. but what happens to us when we die...... The main point is that You are never to young to die. You are never to old to be reborn in yourself. the other side of life, the one that you do not know about. that is where secrets lie.

_**~The feeling of being Reborn into me~**_

The Day I died

Today is my last day, isn't it? Even though the doctor says I will live, I heard him talking tom my family when they thought I was asleep. I heard him say that there only was a .01% chance that I would make it through the surgery.

I'm afraid. I do not want to die. I'm not ready yet. And yet I already know I'm not going to make it.

………………............

Why am I so tired? Why can't I lift up my head? Some one help me! Any one! ……..

It's too late. I can no longer feel my body. Nobody's here. Am I dead? Oh' no, Please no! I cant be dead. I'm too young to die! It was the surgery, wasn't it?

This is too much. Where are the Angels? What about heaven. This has to be some kind of mistake. But no ones here. Where am I? Is this vengeance? Am I in hell? But what have I done wrong?

I have been sick since I was 10. It's a Miracle that I have been alive this long. Seven years ago I had been diagnosed with the sickness.

The doctors said I had about 2 years to live.

My family changed my name. (i_t's a custom is some religions to change the sick ones name in hope that the sickness would be come confused and leave_) But I still was sick.

I lived every day of my life back then in fear. Soon the 2 years where up. But I was still alive. I lived the next year and a half in fear too. Soon I realized that if I lived in fear of the day I died I

only would become miserable. Things started to get better after that. I was still sick but I became stronger. For 3 years I was able to live life like I was healthy.

But then the day came and I began to become weak again. I could no longer go any where with out a adult with me. I could not walk any more.

That was 7 months ago. Ever since then I have been in the hospital.

Until now that is.

Suddenly everything went black.

........................................

A quiet voice filled the air.

"_You are not completely gone." _The voice said for all directions.

I became a little scared. "I do not understand!" I quivered.

"_There are a infinite numbers of possibilities each containing a universe almost parallel to that which you have lived on." _

"You mean quantum physics?"

_"It can be called that."_

I am getting really confused. I thought I died. But the voice says I'm not completely gone yet.

"Oh,"

_"You are not completely gone. Only in this universe. But there are others. Your souls are interconnected. Now you will join your other self." _

"Wait!" I screamed but it was in vain.

Every thing went black again.

**...................................X............X...............X**

I awoke with a start. Where am I? Things seem so different. For one thing my brain tells me I know all theses things but I know I never been here.

Suddenly I hear a voice. "Get ready for school. Kiomi is going to pick you up in 10 minuets"

Kiomi? Wait a second. Isn't there a Kiomi in Death Note? Nahhhh just a coincidence.

I look in the closet and put on the clothes that my brain was telling me to put on.

"Rika! Kiomi is here!"

I ran down the stairs and the woman who I'm assuming is my mom handed me a back pack. "Bye" she said closing the door behind me.

I look at Kiomi. She looked exactly like Kiomi Takada in Death Note.

"Rika! Guess what!" Kiomi screamed.

"What!" I asked.

* * *

So let me get this straight I died and was reborn as myself in a different universe. And this universe happens to be similar to Death Note.

"Yagami asked me out!" she giggled.

"Light Yagami asked you out?" I asked confused.

"Well, ya. I mean there isn't another Yagami at school. Is there?" she laughed as if I was joking.

"Guess not." I laughed. Well it was more forced but I think it sounded real

"Rika you ask such weird things, but hey that's what makes you who you are." Kiomi laughed.

"So.. have you heard the news?" I asked in attempt to find out more about this world.

Kiomi turns around and looks at me. "You mean about Kira don't you?"

I nodded.

"Ya I heard. Kira killed 10 criminals yesterday. And the police are stumped about it.

"I know! I'm kind of happy that the criminals died. You know they could have hurt so many people."

Kiomi grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "If they find out that we support Kira every one will hate us." She whispered shouted in my ear.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

**____________________________________________________________________CC________________CC___________CC**

_Dear diary why am i still Alive. Am i dreaming? Is this real? Somebody save me! This is just to surreal. Is this really me? **KIRA**_

_Kira? I never believed in magic. Nobody could change your fate. The ropes had been cut from me and yet i roamed. Does the rule only apply to that earth? _

_Somebody please help me. I cant contain my fear of dying again. is anything real?  
_

~RIKA~

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter

this is a OCxLight /KiomixLight

~Gnomi'e ~


	2. Unreal

* * *

**Reborn, a new life fades**

**Pushed out of the life you knew**

**_Was it a lie_**

**Combine ourselves into a single one**

**Tell me are you with them**

**Do you not know**

**_I know_**

**Reborn into ourselves as one**

Reborn into one single body. ...........

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE BUT THE STORY PLOT IS MINE**

ps _when words are like this it means the other 'her' is speaking_

* * *

Unreal

This world is so unlike my own. For once I am older. Before I died, or I guess I could also call it my other life, I was 17 but now I am 18 and 3 months old.

This world is indeed the world of Death Note. I have been able to figure out some information from listening to people. I decided to make a mental list of things.

The Kira killings have been going on for over 4 months.

School just started this month.

Kiomi and I have been best friends since high school.

"Hey Rika!" Kiomi shouted.

"Ya?" I said running over to her in the giant crowd of people.

"Yagami asked me to come over to his house to study today, so I wont be able to walk home with you."

I think I can make it home alone.

"That's okay. And that's awesome! Well you to have fun. Wink…Wink." I said emphasizing at the end.

"RIKA!" she shouted punching me in the arm.

"I was kidding." I laughed. "Come on it was funny."

Kiomi laughed too.

"Stupid Rika." She giggled. "Well I got to go class. See you tomorrow."

I found my way home and quickly ran upstairs. I took out my text book and started reading. When I finally finished reading the chapter the teacher had assigned I took out my notebook.

I had written all my assailments in it and now I was beginning to feel like I would never finish it.

My mind told me I knew all the answers and that they where easy.

I guess the other me and I are still interconnected.

"_Took you long enough to figure that one out_." A soft voice resembling my own said.

"Huh who said that?" I said looking around.

_"Cant You See I'm You!"_

**I'm you? What the heck is that supposed to mean.**

_"It means I am the other you from this world."_

**Did I say thought out loud?**

_"No you did not. We are the same person. We share the same brain. Although I did not know of your existence until you came." _The voice echoed in my head_._

**So this is the other me. I wonder I she know that Light is Kira?**

"_Wait Yagami Is Kira_!" the voice shrieked in my head.

**Ya.**

_"How did you find out? Where you came from did most people know that Yagami is Kira?"_

**Not exactly but a lot of people did know. **

_"And you happened to be one of them. So what else do you know?"_

**Well… Where I come from Kira is not so important. In fact people see Kira just as they world see a popular manga character. **

_"Really? So let me get this straight Light Yagami is Kira."_

**Yes.**

_"Hoe does Yagami Kill?"_

**You have heard of a shinigami, right?**

_"Ya so…" _

**Well Yagami kills using a shinigami notebook." **

_"You got to be kidding me." _

Suddenly the house phone rang. Before I could get it I heard my mom scream from downstairs "Rika! Kiomi Is on the phone for you.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone and rushed back up to my room.

"Hey Kiomi."

"I just got back from Light's house." She exclaimed.

"_Let me talk to her!"_ the other me said from inside my head.

**Okay. **

"So… How was it?" The other me said.

It seems strange that the other me and I can share a body and yet be two different minds.

"Well, Light brought me into his room and locked his door." She said carefully.

"And," the other me peered.

"He told me a huge secret that I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I trust you." Kiomi said quietly.

"I wont tell any one I promises." The other me said reassuringly.

"After he brought me in his room and locked it he asked me what I thought about Kira."

"YOU TOLD HIM!" both me's screamed at the same time.

"I trust him," Kiomi said plainly. "And anyway that's when he told me his secret." She paused and then started speaking again. "He said he was a supporter of Kira but his dad is a police officer and hates Kira."

"Yagami is a Kira supporter?" the other me asked. _"So he is Kira."_

**I already told you that.** I thought.

"Yes, but his dad is a police chief so Light is pretty sure that his dad is on the Kira case. So he is pretending to hate Kira for his family's sake." Kiomi whispered.

"_You can speak to her now if you would like_." The other me said in my head.

**Thank you.**

" That got to be really hard for him." I said pretending to be sad.

"Shit! Laita just came home so I got to go." She said in a hurry. Laita was her roommate. I know that because Kiomi was complaining about how Laita woke her up this morning by turning on the radio.

I hung up the phone and started mentally talking to myself.

"_So do you think that you should tell Yagami that you know he is Kira?"_

_**No. To risky, he could kill us if he found us a threat**__. _

_"Oh' and by the way I have a name. So you can stop referring to me 'other you'" _

**I know you have a name, but it is also my name so what do you want me to call you?**I said confused.

_"Um…. How about Riki?"_

**Riki?**

_"Like you could come up with a better one?"_

_**No I probably couldn't**_

_"Let's get back to the important thing like the fact that Yagami is Kira." … Riki said. _

_**Well I know for a fact that Misa Amane will receive the Shinigami notebook soon.**_

_"Misa Amane! As in the singer Misa Amane?" _

**Ya.**

_"And you expect me to believe that Misa Amane will get the notebook? _

**Trust me. She will get the notebook.**

_"Fine I will trust you. So tell me how does this help us any?" _

**We wait until the news talks about getting a tape saying that it is from Kira.**

_"Okay. I still don't get it." Riki said_

**My idea is right after the tape is on the news we go wait near Light's house. That way when Amane comes to his house we can tell her we know about the notebook and help her.**

_**"**__Amane's coming to Yagami's house? Does she also know that Yagami is Kira?"_

_**Yes**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_What happened? Why did i fear her? Who can i really trust. I'm no longer one person. Why wont our souls merge. _**

**_That is what is soused to happen right? We become one mentally and physically. Why ,must she resist the merge. _  
**

**Death, fighting**

_**Wait, what if us merging meant us losing who we where to become one. Do we lose what makes us unique and become someone completely different.**_

**_If that is the case The merge may end us. Someone answer me! _**

**_

* * *

_**

hope u like it so far

reviews are appreciated


End file.
